Rojo Sangre
by Karocchi
Summary: La desea, y va a tomarla. No hay nada que Rido Kuran no pueda tener. Rido&Juuri. Basado en la afirmación de Rido de haber mordido a Juuri.


**Título:** Rojo Sangre  
**Tipo**: One-Shot  
**Pareja:** Juuri Kuran & Rido Kuran  
**Advertencias:** Lime, ligero incesto. Basado en la afirmación de Rido de haber mordido a Juuri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rojo Sangre**

**.**

**.**

Descanso.

Aquel único pensamiento vagaba por su mente. Anhelaba con toda su alma recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido al no haberse alimentado para así poder huir lejos de aquel aprisionamiento que la volvía loca.

Sintió un lado de la enorme cama hundirse y lamentó su mala suerte. Él no había tenido suficiente, en cambio, había vuelto por más y ella mejor que nadie sabía que no se marcharía de la oscura habitación hasta conseguirlo. Resignada dejó caer ambos brazos a sus costados para luego girar su rostro en sentido contrario a él, exponiendo su exquisito cuello al vampiro a su lado.

Los ojos oscuros del varón recorrieron con brío el cuerpo semidesnudo de la fémina, acariciando las cremosas piernas que se revelaban suaves y pálidas ante su vista. Ella tan sólo mantenía la mirada escondida bajo su fleco, avergonzada y abstente de decir cualquier cosa; tal sólo deseaba que aquello terminase lo más rápido posible.

Y sin previo aviso, lo percibió recontándose a su lado, mientras sentía el tacto de sus dedos recorriendo sus muslos sin permiso ni consideración con su ahora, orgullo roto. Volteó su rostro y le miró con miedo, miedo que después de sentir las manos del vampiro sobre uno de sus cubiertos pechos fue aplacado con la furia, enojo que fue incapaz de expresar con forcejeos o gritos, su garganta permanecía reseca y era incapaz de hablar siquiera.

Su tersa piel lo llamaba a gritos, ansiaba ser acariciada por un hombre, un vampiro que la tratara con el mejor de los cuidados; ¿quién mejor que él, su hermano mayor?

Se colocó sobre ella con sutileza, y le tomó del rostro sin cuidado alguno. Bajó lentamente y besó sus labios; Ella tan sólo protestó ante el contacto y deseó poder moverse para patearle en donde más le dolería. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla e incapaz de hacer nada más, se tensó ante lo que se supone pasaría.

—Juuri —murmuró él contra sus labios —¿Por qué no me dejas amarte, Juuri? —escupió con veneno, observando ahora los irises cobrizos, brillantes por las gotas salinas que los inundaban; él sonrió.

Abrió violentamente el escote y admiró la tersa piel del lugar, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su avergonzada hermana. Lamió y chupó cuantas veces pudo la piel, y el deleite que le causó escucharla llamarlo aunque sea con aquel tinte de odio le erizó los pelos de la nuca.

Extasiado, besó la zona hasta llegar al pálido cuello, en dónde lamió y exhaló contra la piel, oliéndola y rozándola con sus propios labios.

—Ya terminará, pronto terminará —musitó con malicia el peli-oscuro, para finalmente penetrar la carne con sus colmillos de forma violenta.

Los ojos cobrizos de ella se abrieron a causa del dolor que le causó la acción, y pudo sentir la sangre fluir desparramada por su cuello y finalmente, manchar las blancas sábanas —Haruka, Haruka —sollozó dolida y atemorizada.

La enorme mansión permanecía a oscuras, y la luna se alzaba rebelde en lo más alto del cielo, sus rayos, poderosos se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación, iluminando las sombras que se apoderaban del lugar.

Sollozos, llanto, más sollozos provenían de dicha habitación.

Pasaron interminables minutos y ella jadeaba adolorida a cada segundo. Se sentía manchada, humillada una vez más, porque el hombre que estaba situado sobre ella tocándola descaradamente y bebiendo de su sangre _no era Haruka_, era él, Rido.

Las fuerzas iban abandonándola y poco a poco cerró sus ojos, resignada.

Por fin los colmillos abandonaron su piel y la inminente calma se apoderó de ella. El peli-oscuro besó la zona afectada y se separó lo suficientemente de ella como para mirarle a la cara.

Ella lloraba, y le observaba con odio.

_¿Porque no había tenido el valor de hacerle eso con Haruka en la casa?_

_Claro ¿cómo podría? Sabía que el peli-castaño le mataría de presenciar aquella escena._

_Y lo peor era, que no podría decir nada a Haruka del asunto… Porque estaba advertida._

_De decir algo a su otro hermano él bebería tanto de ella que la mataría, y ella no deseaba morir._

El vampiro limpió la comisura de sus labios con su mano, llevándose todo rastro de sangre. Se levantó de sobre ella, caminó a la salida y abandonó la habitación…

Dejando sola, y ahora, inconsciente a su propia hermana.

* * *

Ellos son una de mis parejas favoritas de la serie. Siempre me gustó ese amor/obsesión que Rido sentía hacia Yuuki. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.  
Saludos! apreciaré sus reviews.


End file.
